


Lucky

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, I love rarepairs so much, also please don't go running in the rain Yoshiko you dummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: It's a rainy night, and Dia has an unexpected visitor.





	Lucky

It's a rainy night after school, so Dia just hopes to spend it in peace. Ruby is upstairs, doing her homework, and Dia makes sure not to interrupt her. She has always told her younger sister never to leave homework till the last minute, as that would just make her lazy, and she can't help the small smile that creeps onto her face when she thinks about how she has influenced her in such a positive way.

She is disrupted by a loud knock at the front door. _Why would somebody be out at this time of night in the rain?_ But, choosing to be kind, she opens the door. And of course the person standing at the door, dripping wet, is none other than Yoshiko.

"What are you doing here?" Dia hisses, quiet enough so that Ruby wouldn't overhear anything. Yoshiko roughly shakes her head, much in the manner of a dog, to try and get rid of some of the water running down her face.

"I had lost something very important to me, so I had to run out to try and catch it. My luck is never good, is it? The moment I stepped outside, the rain started to pour but there was no way I'd be going back until I'd found it."

Dia raises an eyebrow. "And what is it that you lost?"

"This!" In one extravagant motion, Yoshiko whips out a black feather, completely drenched in rain. "It helps me to channel my inner demon!"

"Yeah, yeah, just get in. You'll catch a cold." Dia steps to the side, allowing Yoshiko in. She wipes her feet on the mat and bends over to take her shoes off, and Dia can hear her muttering to herself.

"This is the first stroke of luck that Yohane has had in ages. Stumbling upon a friends' house totally by chance. Perhaps I should try that lottery again..."

Dia can't be bothered to tell her that she'd never be able to win the lottery, so she heads off to the kitchen.

"I'll make you some tea so you don't get cold. Wash off in the bathroom, please. Also, make sure you don't go into Ruby's room. She's focusing on her homework right now and she doesn't need any distractions. Do you understand?" Her cold green eyes narrow; there only is one answer. She can be quite intimidating at times, and Yoshiko feels like Dia won't hesitate to kick her out if she even does the slightest thing wrong.

"Yes, Dia-sama." She straightens up, saluting. Dia only rolls her eyes at the honorific before disappearing into the kitchen.

Yoshiko tiptoes up the stairs, her hands making sure not to touch a single thing. Once safely in the bathroom, she shuts the door and takes a big sigh of relief.

"How is Ruby even able to put up with her?" She whispers.

\---

"Yoshiko-san, you can't go home now because it's still raining and the last bus already left, so why don't you-" Dia is cut off when she opens the bathroom door and finds her guest desperately trying to turn off the shower. "What are you doing?!" Yoshiko squeaks in surprise, a weird sound for her, and turns to face her.

"I was taking a shower but then the button got jammed and I can't turn it off! My luck has turned around for the worse again!"

"Let me do it." Dia strides over, snatching the shower head from her. The button was jammed, but with a few attempts, she is finally able to turn it off.

" _Back to what I was saying_ , you'll have to stay here for the night. Now, the guest room is being cleaned so you can't use that, and I don't want you to stay up all night with Ruby in her room. The only option left is that you'll have to sleep in my room with me. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." Yoshiko tries to act nonchalantly, but it seems that _nonchalant_ isn't a word in Dia's dictionary. Nothing can ever be done carelessly or half-finished around her. She looks her up and down, and the next few seconds pass in silence as Yoshiko feels she is rooted to the spot under her intense gaze. Eventually, Dia clicks her tongue.

"Follow me."

And she's already walking to her room, with that mature aura surrounding her, her long hair swaying behind her back.

\---

However, this maturity that is radiating off Dia is broken as soon as the makeshift bed for Yoshiko is out.

"I can't believe I'm sleeping in the same room as an underclassman," she mumbles to herself, over and over again. Yoshiko has no idea how to respond to this, so she climbs in her bed, beginning to pull the sheets over her. She hesitates for a second, because she knows she really should thank Dia for her hospitality for the night, so she gets back out, and stands behind her.

"What is it now?" Dia's voice is somewhat agitated, but she turns around when she hears Yoshiko's sigh.

"I just wanted to say that I'm grateful you took me in tonight, or I'd probably end up with a cold or something. So, uh, thanks."

"Really, a half-assed thanks is what I get?" But her face softens, and she smiles at her for the first time since she arrived at her door. "It's fine, it's my duty as the student council president to make sure no students get sick if I can help it."

"But Mari-san is the director and she'd probably leave me out there for another ten minutes whilst laughing from her window if I was at her house instead."

"I guess that's true... Well, goodnight." Dia is about to retreat to her own bed at the other side of the room, but Yoshiko grabs her, and without a moments notice, briefly kisses her on the cheek. Dia's face rapidly turns a bright shade of red at the same time as Yoshiko's.

"Ah, I-uh, um... Think of it as the fallen angel blessing you..." Yoshiko stutters, trying to play it cool, but ending up tripping over her own words.

"Don't worry about it. Just get some sleep now, ok?" Dia winks at her. 

The rest of the night passes without incident.

\---

The next morning, Ruby has no idea why her friend is over at her house and why her sister isn't saying anything about it, but she shrugs and just goes with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on my recent fic, so I hope you like it! I really love this pairing (I love most pairings actually) and this was fun to write!
> 
> As you may know, the illustrations for the worldwide poster girl election were released, and ever since I saw maid Yoshiko, I couldn't stop thinking about an LLS Victorian AU. Should I write one??


End file.
